


Confusion

by Izout



Category: Stand By Me (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izout/pseuds/Izout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordie and Teddy spend the day together, finding it odd they seem to be getting these weird feelings when they are around each other. Teddy/Gordie Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

Disclaimer: Not mines, don't sue.

A/N: 'Nother Teddy/Gordie slash fic. Eh, I still think it's a fun pairing to explore.

* * *

Gordie sighed as he stood in front of the supermarket, waiting for his friends to show up. They didn't really make an actual plan for today, they just figure since there wasn't anything else to do today, they could just hang.

Gordie wasn't sure if anyone was going to show up until he saw Teddy walking up the street.  _Great, Teddy_  Gordie thought to himself.

"Hey Teddy." Gordie sighed as he looked over to the bespectacled boy.

"Hey Gordie, got any money?" Teddy asked him as he made his way over.

"Uhh…." Gordie reached into his pocket to see whatever loose change he had. "I got… a nickel."

"Shoot, I got a nickel too." Teddy then reach until his pocket and got the nickel. "Man, I hoping to get us a couple of cokes."

Gordie merely shrugged. "Sorry Teddy, I guess only one of us is getting a coke."

"Naw, we can just share." Teddy said as he walked through the door. Gordie froze at this, a light flip felt in this stomach. Why would the idea of sharing a coke with Teddy make him feel funny? Probably just the idea of sharing spit with Teddy; might catch some of his crazy.

* * *

_Knock-knock-knock knock knock_

Gordie rapped his knuckles against the hardwood trapdoor, doing the secret knock, waiting to see if Chris or Vern were up there. He and Teddy waited for a few seconds before Gordie tried again. When they still did not get an answer, they both decided that neither was up there. Therefore, Gordie open the trapdoor and both went in.

"Kinda surprise they haven't got here yet." Teddy said as he sat down the crate.

"Yeah, they're usually always here before us. Or at least Chris is." Gordie commented as he took his spot on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do to pass the time?"

Gordie merely shrugged at this.

There was a pause before Teddy spoke again.

"Wanna play cards?" Gordie pondered this, and then nodded his head. "Okay then, get ready," Teddy smirked, "Cuz I'm gonna kick your ass."

Gordie couldn't help but snicker.

"Just shuffle the cards." Gordie flicked a chipped piece of wood over to Teddy.

* * *

"Full house." Teddy announced as he placed his cards on the crate: an ace, six black clovers, a king, and a queen.

Gordie examined his deck very closely, his eyes flickering back and forth from his deck to Teddy's face. A bead of sweat started to appear on his brow before it dripped down. Teddy couldn't help but snicker at Gordie right now. He was clearly nervous and knew he was about to lose. _Lachance may be good at schoolwork, but he ain't good at cards._

Suddenly, Teddy couldn't help but notice how long Gordie's hair had gotten _. Lachance could really use a haircut_ , he thought to himself. However, taking a closer look, he couldn't help but notice how…. oddly appealing the way Gordie's hair seems to fall into his eyes. Showing off how large and brown they were, which really complimented his completely 'Innocent' look he had.

Teddy had been staring at Gordie for so long, that even the other boy started to notice this and looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing." Teddy said, trying to play it cool, looking off to the side. Gordie just arched his eyebrow before returning to his deck. Once he saw what cards he had, he looked up and flash a proud grin.

"You ready?"

"Hurry up."

"Straight flush!" Gordie then slammed his cards, revealing several red diamonds. Teddy stared at the deck in disbelief before grunting in annoyance and smacking the cards onto the ground, letting out a string of curses. "Sorry Teddy." Gordie chuckled.

Teddy just lean down the crate, taking a swing from the coke he and Gordie purchased. He then looks at the bottle before passing it to Gordie. "Here, you finish the rest." Gordie just stared at the bottle, the place where Teddy's lips had just been place before finishing the drink. Teddy couldn't help but notice this seems to happen whenever Gordie would take a sip from the coke bottle that Teddy had drink from.

"Hey Gordie," Getting his attention, "why do you always do that?" Gordie put the bottle down and looked at Teddy.

"Do what?"

"Stare at the bottle whenever I drink from it? You act like you're going to infected with some life-threatening disease or something."

"Oh, that, well…" Gordie trailed shyly, "It's just… when they say one person puts their lips on something another person did, it's like an indirect kiss."

"An indirect kiss?"

"Yeah." Gordie tried to explain the best he could. Teddy looked down, pondering this, before his face got ghost pale.

"Oh shit, oh shit, that's means, every time I shared a canteen with Vern, I've been… UGH! AHH!" Teddy screeched as he run up to the window, spitting and wiping his tongue. Gordie couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction.

* * *

Hours had passed and Gordie and Teddy had spent the rest of the day just talking and telling stories. Since the sun was starting the set, both decided it was obvious that neither Chris nor Vern were coming.

"Wow, still no Chambers or Verno." Teddy said absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, feels pretty weird." Gordie said as he turns to look at Teddy. The two were sitting in front of the window staring into the sunset.

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know, it was kinda nice spending the day just the two of us."

"Yeah," Gordie agreed, and then went back to looking out the window. Teddy found himself staring at Gordie again, notice the way his eye sockets wrinkle when he smiles. How soft his skin looked, how plump his lips were, how…

Teddy shook his head to try to get these weird thoughts out of his mind.

There was silence until Teddy spoke up.

"Hey… Gordie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember what you said earlier? About the whole 'Indirect kiss' thing?" Gordie nodded. "Have you ever… kissed a girl?"

Gordie hadn't expected that kind of question. He looked down at his lap for a few seconds before answering.

"No," He muttered, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. Teddy just raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Wow, ol' Gordie never kiss a girl?" Teddy then let his infamous laugh. "I kinda thought you would have, considering how Joyce Kimmer seems to be all over you."

"Nah, she only trying to get with me because she had a huge crush on my brother and is using me as a substitute." Gordie shook his head.

"So… you never kissed a girl before?"

"No…" Then Gordie turn his head to look at Teddy and frown. "What, have you?" He sat there, expecting Teddy to say 'Yes' and make a crack at him. Except, Teddy said something that shocked him too.

"No." He said, somewhat sheepishly. Gordie stared at him wide eyed. Teddy then went on, "They don't know what they're missing. I'm a gorgeous hunk of stud muffin."

Both boys just had a laugh at this before settling down.

"So, neither of us have ever been kissed huh?" Teddy stated.

"Looks like it."

"So…," Teddy asked, knowing it would be risky, "Do you want to?"

Gordie just gave him a funny look. "No Teddy, I'm fine not kissing a girl until I'm eighty years old, bald, fat, and need to crap in a cup."

"That's… actually not what I meant." Gordie looked at him confusingly before it dawn on him.

"Wait… you mean… you and me?"

"Yeah, you wanna kiss?"

That was the last thing Gordie expected Teddy to say.

"I... you...  _why_?"

"Well… why not? I mean, we both never been kissed, and it's not like girls are breaking their necks out to smooch us. Plus, we're guys and we have needs. And it's not like we're gonna tell anybody about this."

"I-I don't know."

"Come on Gordo. Just one kiss and we both vow to never talk about it again." Teddy pleaded. Gordie look down again, torn by this completely absurd idea. Then he breathed out a sigh.

"Okay, just one kiss." He told him sternly.

"Yes sir." Teddy joked, giving a small salute. Both boys sat up. They stared at each other, each one scooting and leaning closer, their faces swaying this way and that way since neither knew where their noses should go. They got so close; they could feel the other's breath on their lips. Then, Teddy closed the gap, pressing his lips to Gordie's. Gordie didn't response at first before kissing back.

The kiss was very light and quick as both pulled away.

Both boys then looked down on their laps, the awkwardness starting to creep in.

"So…" Teddy started.

"So…" Gordie followed.

"Yeah…"

"Mmm-hmmm."

"That was…."

"Yeah…"

"…."

"…"

"… Want to do it again?" Gordie look at Teddy.

"Okay." Gordie finding it odd how he never notice how handsome Teddy look after their kiss.

Teddy leaned forward and kissed Gordie again, his hands behind the other boy's shoulders. Gordie then wrapped his arms around Teddy, one behind his neck, and the other around his waist. Gently, Teddy pushed Gordie onto the floor of the tree house, the kiss really starting to pick up. Teddy couldn't believe how amazing kissing Gordie was. He did everything: suck his tongue, massage it, run his tongue across the young Lachance boy's teeth. Gordie moaning into his mouth giving him the motivation to go further.

* * *

"Hey, Chris?" Vern tapped the other boy's shoulder as they both made their way over to the tree house, "Do you feel like we've been absent a large chunk of time?"

Chris looked over his shoulder as he answered Vern. "Well, sure, but that's because we've been busy all day working on this bitchin' potato slingshot!" The Chambers boy explained, lifting the contraption over his other shoulder.

"You think Teddy and Gordie have been bored without us?" The chubby boy asked as Chris place the slingshot onto the ground and climb up the latter.

"Probably, I mean, what else could they have done?" Chris then opened the trapdoor, and gasped at what he saw. He quickly climbed down the latter and stared at Vern, his face changing different emotions; from horrified to disbelief to embarrassment.

"What? What did you see?" Vern inquired. Chris just simply stood out of the way to let Vern go up to have a look. He did, and his face match Chris'. "I guess that answers our questions."

"Yeah," and with that, both boys nervously scratched the back of their heads, and walked away from the tree house, leaving the two other boys to their make out session.

**The End.**


End file.
